This invention relates to a system and method of drying wood structures, particularly those found in boats.
Boats may be comprised of wood coring in certain areas. The coring may be stringers 210, transoms 220, and bulkheads 230. Coring provides hull strength. The present invention may also be used on decks of a boat or house, and other wood. Wood coring can weigh less than fiberglass coring. Wood coring is usually coated with fiberglass, to form a fiberglass outer skin. However moisture can still enter the wood coring. When moisture enters the wood coring it can weaken the structural integrity of the wood coring. In some cases the wood coring becomes saturated, partially saturated, or moldy. The boat may then become too weak to operate safely in the water; or it may be a source of toxic mold or cause of other respiratory problems. Further, the boat may be un-insurable when moisture enters the coring. Thus the coring may have to be cut, or removed and then rebuilt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,271 (“the '271 patent” or “the Storrer patent”) discloses a system to remove water and moisture from hard wood flooring. This patent does not disclose hole creation or the drilling of holes to expose wood, and to remove moisture therefrom.
The process of the present invention is less destructive than the prior art. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0271800 (“the DeTurris application”) removes coring by vacuuming, which causes distortion in the wood coring. It may not seem like a big deal but 0.1 of an inch can be thousands in filling, sanding and painting. The applicants' process at worst leaves ½ inch diameter holes that can easily be filled and finished.
DeTurris removes coring, whereas applicant does not remove coring. DeTurris uses a vacuum to pull air out, whereas applicant forces processed air in. During the vacuum process, it is possible that the wood can be deformed slightly, and with a fiberglass exterior, the interior deformation is highly visible when looking at the fiberglass exterior. Also, using a vacuum process pulls air to affected area, which can draw in unwanted debris.
DeTurris and Storer use ambient air as opposed to processing the air first, which is referred to herein as processed air.
The process of the prior art also tends to void the warranty of the boat due to the substantial structural changes.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method that removes moisture from wood coring. There is also a need for a system and method that does not require the removal and reconstruction of coring. There is also a need for a system and method to remove moisture from coring at a reduced cost, and with less down time of the boat. There is also a need for a system and method to apply a sealant, epoxy, or protectant that penetrates the wood; and to apply a sealant, epoxy, or protectant to fill holes in wood coring. There is also a need to remove moisture from wood coring without voiding the warranty of the manufacturer. There is also a need to use air that is processed to remove moisture, and then use this “processed air.”